


The Heart of the Matter

by TomatoNadeshiko



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoNadeshiko/pseuds/TomatoNadeshiko
Summary: Daja and Sandry talk about coming home.





	

Sandry sighed, her head pillowed contentedly on Daja's bosom."When Tris returns, do you think she'll feel like we're excluding her?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Daja opined.  "Tris is pretty firmly in the liking-men category."  Combing Sandry's hair with her fingers, she suggested, "Maybe she'll meet someone at Lightsbridge."

"You think so?" Sandry's head came up, as she looked hopefully at her saati, her dear, true friend."Oh, that would be nice." 

Daja pulled her close and kissed Sandry's forehead."You want everyone to be happy, don't you?"

Snuggling closer, Sandry agreed sleepily."Not sure what we're going to do about Briar though."

"You leave Briar to Briar.He'll figure himself out."Daja continued stroking Sandry's hair."He's got so many women willing to throw themselves at him, he's not going to be at all concerned about what his foster sisters are or are not doing in bed."

"I suppose so." 

Daja could feel Sandry's chin jutting out mulishly, even if she couldn't see her face."I know so."Daja ruffled her fingers through Sandry's hair again."Can you stay the night?"

"Mmmm.Not tonight.Uncle's holding audiences tomorrow and I need to be up early."

"Too bad," Daja said, her fingers finding a place at the back of Sandry's neck that made her arch her back and sigh."I'll just have to work quickly, then."

Sandry pulled away."Oh no you don't."She pressed Daja's shoulders firmly into the pillows."It's my turn."She trailed her hands down Daja's body, brushing aside the scraps of fabric that had been the other woman's clothes a few minutes before."I need to give you a reason to invite me back."

Surging up, Daja fisted her hands in Sandry's hair, staying her progress."You don't ever need a reason to come home.To come to me.”

Sandry smiled, eyes half lidded sensuously."How about you let me show you how I feel about that, then?”

"Well, that's different," Daja allowed, relaxing her grip as Sandry positioned herself further down her dear friend’s body with an anticipatory grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an off-cut from my longer work "Matters of Policy" that ended up not fitting the story. Daja and Sandry really need their own romantic adventure, but where there is so much canon material for Briar, some very evocative canon for Tris and enough canon and quasi-canon (from Ms. Pierce's Tortall Universe) about Universities that I felt I was only remixing her elements there. I have no idea where I'd take Daja and Sandry's story, so I'm just going to leave you with this.


End file.
